Two Universes, Two Realities
by Aria-wolfstar
Summary: They found her in Area 51, her blonde hair, trimmed with brown in places, lay strewn over her face. Lacerations, welts and bruises covered her body. Her hand was curled protectively around her large, pregnant stomach. SxJ
1. Prologue

yeye! new fic. I dont own stargate

Summary: They found her in Area 51, her blonde hair, trimmed with brown in places, lay strewn over her face; had it been brushed down properly, it would have fallen to her mid back. Lacerations, welts and large purple splotches that could only be bruises covered her body. Her left arm curled protectively around her large stomach. "My God, she's almost nine months pregnant.""It's Carter, Samantha Carter, SGC." SxJ

Prologue: Area 51 and the Magic Mirror

Sergeant Doyle laughed and flipped another card down on top of the pile, reaching around to his right to grab his beer, tilting the bottle to let some of the liquid spill down his throat. "Caught me again, Major," he said.

Major Larrring grinned wolfishly, but said nothing and only continued to stare at her cards, flicking her eyes over the top of the group every once and a while. She brought her hand up to one of the cards, pausing a minute to look at the three other men surrounding her. She moved her hand to another card, her grin spreading when they all groaned.

"Come on, Major, just _pick a card_," Lieutenant Bayne moaned. "For Goa'uld's sakes!" he cried, earning feeble chuckles from his comrades. He grinned and opened his mouth to coax the major on once more when he heard a crash. He sat up straight, dropping his cards (face down, of course) on the floor and touching his P-90, glancing at the others around him.

Major Larring, Sergeant Doyle and Captain Flannigan all were frozen, wide eyed, head cocked to the side, listening intently. So he _hadn't _been hearing things. He stood up, crouching by the door. Larring stood as well, slinging her own weapon back over her shoulder, holding it at ready, on the other side of the door. Flannigan and Doyle flanked each of them. After a moments pause, Major Larring nodded, and Bayne slid his card through the slot next to the door.

Doyle and Flannigan rushed in first, Bayne and Larring following, each of them sweeping their weapons across the room, their eyes darting about the room full of artifacts – brought back from various missions by all the SG teams and sent here, to Area 51 - uncertainly. It was Bayne who saw her first.

"My God," he gasped, lowering his weapon and trotting over to the woman lying sprawled on the floor, lying in front of a tall, angular mirror.

He felt Larring behind him, and he looked over his shoulder, obtaining conformation. Wide eyed, she nodded to him, and he knelt down in front of the woman, pushing aside the artifacts that she had knocked over upon entry through the mirror.

Behind him, he heard the others muttering. "Didn't we shut that down?" Flannigan hissed, his Irish accent slurring his speech slightly.

"Apparently not," Doyle hissed, his eyes flicking over the mirror. The universe from which the woman had come from wasn't showing on the other side. Either the other mirror was turned off or, he shuddered, gone.

Larring nodded to the woman. "She looks horrible," she murmured. Licking her lips, she slung her weapon back over her shoulder and out of her way. She could count on the rest of her team to get her out of any rough spot, though it didn't seem as though this woman was capable of putting her _in_ that rough spot. She knelt down next to Bayne, who was feeling for the woman's pulse. "Anything?" she asked softly.

Bayne nodded. "Slow, but steady." He looked at the woman lying before him. Her blonde hair, trimmed with brown in places, lay strewn over her face; had it been brushed down properly, it would have fallen to her mid back. Lacerations, welts and large purple splotches that could only be bruises covered her body. Her left arm curled protectively around her large stomach.

A sharp intake of breath sounded from the Major. "My God," she whispered lightly. "She's almost nine months pregnant."

"If she isn't already," Flannigan commented, licking his lips. "Who is she?"

Extending her hand, Larring brushed the hair gently away from the woman's face, gazing at the dirt caked skin for a moment before she drew her hand away fiercely, as though burned. She heard Flannigan and Doyle readjust their guns, attuned to their commanding officers reaction. She looked at Bayne for a moment, and saw his eyes just as wide as hers. He knew too.

She spun to the men behind her. "Get the SGC on the horn," she snapped. "Bayne, can you transport her?" she stood up, her orders coming in a flurry. "Doyle, help him. Flannigan, I said _get the SGC on the horn!_ They're going to want to see this."

Flannigan hesitated, but only for a brief moment. Obviously, he wanted to know who the strange woman was, but orders came first. Spinning around, he trotted out of the room, running down the corridor to the nearest phone. Doyle stood still, ignoring the Major's icy gaze. He gestured to the woman with the barrel of his gun. "Who is she?" he asked. He wasn't about to help someone who could possibly be a Goa'uld, pregnant or not.

Frustrated, Larring sucked on her lips, tapping her foot impatiently. It was Bayne who answered as he adjusted the woman to a position easier to pick her up from. "It's Carter," he said with a grunt as he turned her on her back. "Samantha Carter, SGC."

Doyle's eyes widened and he looked to his CO for conformation. When she nodded at him, slowly and with an ounce more patience, he dropped immediately to Bayne's side. Alternate realities never ceased to shock him, and he was _sure_ Major Carter, the real one, would be more surprised then he was.

XxX

Ooh fun, yes? Hope you liked it, it WILL focus on our SG-1 team in the next chapters!

Till Next Time

Aria (First Prime Minion )


	2. Insights

This story hasnt gotten as many reviews as most of my other ones, but it's keeping me humble! It's note exactly my best story either, so...it was a for fun I had to share! I hope you enjoy the rest of it, there are...four? more chapters after this I think...and they're all written! Okay, well, I hope you enjoy this installment!

Chapter One: Insights

Hammond groaned as he heard the sound again. How many times was that now? Two? He shot his hand out and fumbled around his bedside table for the source of the sound. His hands closed around a black, wireless phone. Lifting his head up and peering at the time, 0300, he flicked the phone on. "Hammond."

"_Sir, this is Captain Flannigan, Area 51, sorry to wake you," _came the heavily Irish accented voice from the other end of the line.

"Not a problem, son," Hammond said, though in his mind he was thinking otherwise. Something along the lines of _this better be good._

"_Sir, someone came through the quantum mirror about," _there was a pause as the man checked his watch. "_Ten minutes ago."_

Hammond sat up on his bed, the covers falling away from him. He was very much awake now. "Any idea who it was, Captain?" The last time this had happened, it had been Carter and Kawalsky, running away from the Goa'uld who'd been attacking their own reality.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and Hammond could hear scuffling in the background, and a person shouting, presumably an answer, to Flannigan. "_Yes, sir," _the Captain said, his voice was shaky. "_Major Samantha Carter, sir. She's got quite a few nicks, sir. We're transporting her to the SGC now, sir."_

Nodding, Hammond realized that Area 51 had a few bright men and women working for them, contrary to some beliefs. "What's her ETA, Captain?" Hammond asked, swinging his legs off of the bed and moving around his room, grabbing simple clothing.

"_0600, sir. And, sir?" _

"Yes, son?"

"_You might want to know...this Carter is pregnant. About nine months." _

Hammond almost dropped the phone, and it took years of training and a strong-will not to. Yet, after the years in the SGC, battling the Goa'uld and other enemies, Hammond was beginning to think he had heard it all. Until this.

"_Uh…sir?"_ Flannigan's voice was filled with unease.

"I'll notify Dr. Frasier," he replied curly. "Thank you, Captain." He flipped the phone shut and heaved a sigh. He had a feeling that this was not going to go over well with Carter. _Or O'Neill,_ a voice said in the back of his mind, but he batted it away aimlessly. But he knew it was right. The thought brought on another sigh. If the situation was worse that Flannigan said, and by the mans voice it seemed as though it just might be, he knew he was going to have to make a few phone calls….

XxX

Major Carter was in her lab early, the itch of the newest artifact brought back from P4X-929 too strong to let her sleep, which proved well for General Hammond. He paused at the door to her lab, watching his smartest scientist fiddling with a strange "doo-hickey" as Colonel O'Neill had so blandly put it, and knew she didn't want to be interrupted. He sighed. But this was something she had to know. He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Carter's head snapped up from her work and her eyes flew to the door. Shoving her chair back, she stood and saluted. "Sir," she said, her voice clear and brisk as though it was ever day she was up at 0500.

Hammond nodded and smiled. "At ease, Major."

Sitting back down on her stool, her face laced with puzzlement, she gestured to a seat on the other side of the workbench. Hammond took it, resting his elbows on the desk and meeting Carter's gaze. He was amazed at how patiently she waited, though her shining eyes suggested her otherwise impatient attitude. He took a breath. "At 0300 this morning, I received a call from Area-51."

Sam's head tilted slightly as the gears in her mind whirred into action, thinking of the numerous situations that could have aroused at the site. Could something have gone wrong? Was an alien piece of technology stolen? The worry must have shown on her face as Hammond gave a small chuckle and waved his hand at her. "It's nothing bad, Major," he said, and watched as her face relaxed. He continued. "It appears as though someone came through the mirror on the base, causing quite a sir."

"Who was it, sir?" Carter asked, her curiosity piqued. The last time this had happened, she had gotten an interesting insight to the way of life one of her doubles led.

"They found you, Major."

Carter inhaled sharply, and her eyes swam with excitement. To think, she was twice lucky in getting an insight to her "other lives." The past Sam had been a doctor, never joined the military and, she paused flicking her eyes downward, had been married to Colonel O'Neill. She would have stayed in the SGC on their reality if it wasn't for the cascade failure. Her train of thought was interrupted as Hammond cleared his throat, brining her back to the present. She snapped her eyes up to him.

"She's in bad shape, Major. The last report we had said she was unconscious still, but that may have changed," he tried to judge her reaction, with little success.

Chewing on the inside of her lip, Sam nodded. Her arrival and apparent condition suggested that, once again, the Goa'uld in that reality had taken over the planet. Or, something else had gone wrong. Hammond spoke again, once more jogging her out of her train of thought.

"Dr. Frasier has been instructed to notify you when she arrives," he said softly, getting up out of his seat.

Sam stood as well, and nodded to the General. "Thank you, sir," she said quietly.

Hammond nodded as he walked out of the room, leaving the Major to finish her work. Once some distance away, he sighed, berating himself. He just couldn't find a way to casually bring up the subject of the pregnancy of the alternate-Sam. Carter would just have to find out on her own…

XxX

I'm mean, arent I? Another chapter will be up tomorrow, sometime, I start sophmore year, so...it may not be in the morning! Thanks for all your reviews and support so far, guys!


	3. Woah!

Wow...okay, stuffing my foot in my mouth. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'll uhm...read them and respond to them as soon as ALLOWS ME TO SEE THEM! Gr. but, in the meantime, have another chapter. **READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM WHEN YOUR DONE PLEASE:)**

Chapter Two: Woah…

0630. Carter's hand snapped to the receiver of the phone, picking it up and placing it between her head and shoulder, leaving her hands free for working. "Carter," she said.

"_Sam,_" Janet's voice came from the receiver. "_She's here._"

The tools that were in Sam's hands slipped and clattered onto the desk. "I'll be right there," she said swiftly, putting the phone down harshly and trotting out of the lab down the hallway.

Slipping into the infirmary, empty except for a few injured personnel on the other side of the room and the nurses, Sam spotted her double immediately. Daniel and Teal'c were already there, watching Janet work, and she slipped up behind them.

Daniel took a sip of his coffee, then licked his lips, turning to Sam a moment later. His eyes shifted across hers, attempting to read her reaction to the situation. Nothing. She quirked her eyebrows at him, silently asking _How did you get here before me?_

"They were brining her in when I got here," he said. Nodding his head at Teal'c he continued, "I found him and we came here immediately."

"Ah," Sam said softly, rocking back on her heels nervously. "How's she doing?"

Janet clicked together one last connection on a machine and turned to face her. "Not so good. Fractured wrist, countless cuts and bruises and I suspect internal bleeding. And she's a couple of hours into labor."

Her eyes widened and she snorted, grasping the bed rail until her knuckles were white. "_Labor_?"

Nodding, Janet stepped aside and Sam saw for the first time, her other double. Her hair was a mess and her face and arms were red and bruised. Her eyes followed her right arm which curled protectively around her enlarged stomach. Sam swallowed hard.

Daniel winced. "Yeah," he said, searching the room with his eyes. He rolled up onto the balls of his toes uncomfortably. "I knew this was going to be awkward."

"Indeed," Teal'c said, raising an eyebrow at the Sam's.

A clap brought their attention to the entrance to the infirmary, where Colonel O'Neill was waltzing in. "So, kid's," he said, his voice light and joking. "What's the great mystery of the…woah," his train of thought stopped as his eyes found their way to the bed. He stepped over slowly, hovering in-between Carter and Daniel's position.

The alternate Sam's eyes blinked open, her gaze shifting around the room, shocked when they passed over Carter, and landed on O'Neill. "Sir," she said weakly, mustering a smile as she pushed herself up on the bed, allowing Janet to help her sit up.

"Everyone," Janet said as she settled the girl on the bed. "Meet Lieutenant Samantha Carter of the US Marines and SGO," she raised her eyebrows at them.

"_Marines?_" Carter asked, shaking her head. She never saw herself in the marines, only airforce. And obviously, this Carter wasn't _in_ the marines anymore.

"Well that's one up from last time," O'Neill murmured. He swept his gaze over the Sam on the bed, and his eyes landed on the alternates enlarged stomach. Eyes wide, he stepped back in shock. "Woah." Shifting his eyes to his Carter, he saw her blush and look down, squirming under his gaze. He gulped as the sight sunk in.

"My thought exactly, sir," Carter, from the SGC, muttered. They all looked at her sympathetically.

"Sorry if I'm causing trouble," rasped a voice from the bed. Lieutenant Carter smiled weakly at them. "I didn't know what else to do."

A moment of silence fell on the room. Coughing, Jack waved his hand and grinned. "Not a problem," he said. "We've had something like this before."

The Carter on the bed beamed up at him, grateful. Then, her face twisted in pain and she grunted, her entire body going rigid. Janet grasped her hand, and Samantha clenched it, panting in pain. After a moment, it subsided, and she fell back on the bed.

"What was that?" Jack asked, shifting a gaze to Major Carter. "That whole…realities catching up…thing?"

Sam shook her head. "No, sir," she said. "I think that was…"

"A contraction," Janet filled in. Jack cringed, and he wasn't the only one. Daniel was busy trying to look elsewhere and their Sam was fidgeting next to the bed. Janet brushed away a piece of hair from the alternate Sam's face. "How long have you been in labor?"

Glancing at the wall clock before answering, she said, "Eight hours."

Janet nodded. "We're going to have to get you to an iso room. Colonel, SG-1 has to clear out. We'll call you in when she's ready to debrief."

XxX

Sam heaved a sigh and threw herself down in a chair, folding her hands together and resting her chin on them. Daniel sat down across from her, glancing worriedly at her. Teal'c slipped silently into a seat between the two of them. O'Neill, coming in the door last, glanced at the last chair awkwardly, across from Teal'c and between Sam and Daniel.

Instead of sitting, he made his way to Sam, clasping her gently on the shoulder. His heart lurched as she turned her head and looked up at him sadly with her beautiful blue eyes. "You okay?" he murmured.

She nodded into the backs of her hands. "Yes, sir," she said quietly, though in truth she was unsure. Seeing herself, pregnant, did things to her heart. Sure, she had always wanted a family, to settle down with a great man, she blushed, preferring not to name her choice, even in her mind in this room, and have children some day. Now, seeing her alternate self, living her own dream, it tore at her heart. The hand slipped away from her shoulder as O'Neill sat down, but he still watched her closely.

Daniel tried a different approach. "How are you handling this?" he asked, shoving his glasses lightly up onto his nose, peering at Sam through the foggy glass.

Shrugging her shoulders, she sighed. "It's…odd," she said, picking her words carefully.

Jack sat back in his seat, running his hands through his hair as he propped his feet up on the desk. "I'll say," he said. "Marines? C'mon Carter…"

Daniel rolled his eyes, (and he wasn't the only one), and continued. "But what about the, er…you know," he said, waving his hands around in an attempt to avoid embarrassment. His cheeks heated up. "Your alternate realities…pregnancy."

There was a cough and a thunking noise as O'Neill's boots slipped off the desk. He thudded his chest, wheezing slightly as he tried to clear his throat. "Wrong pipe," he rasped hoarsely, waving the conversation on, pointedly ignoring Teal'c raised eyebrow.

Shifting in her seat, Sam averted her gaze, feeling the heat tinge in her cheeks. "Ah," she said, uncomfortable with the subject. Putting her thoughts into words for her friends to hear? Especially…she shook her head and continued. "Well…"

A phone rang, holding her answer at bay as Jack reached into his shirt and flipped the cell open. "O'Neill," he barked into it. He nodded twice, then flicked the phone shut. "She's ready for debriefing," he said, not meeting Carter's eyes.

All four of them got up in a hurry, abandoning the table as they made their way down the hallway and into the room of the alternate Carter, who smiled at them before grimacing in pain, facing another contraction. Major Carter grimaced and forced herself to settle down in a chair next to the bed, intent on the story the Lieutenant had to tell…

XxX

Dr. Fraiser slipped into Hammond's office and was waved into a seat. Settling her jacket around her she folded her hands over her lap and settled her gaze onto the General.

"Well?" he asked. "How's she doing?"

Fraiser glanced down at her hands and sucked on her lips before looking back up to the General. "She's dying, sir," she said mournfully. "And there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"Tropical Cascade Failure?" Hammond asked after a moment of searching for the right term.

Fraiser shook her head. "Not yet, sir. She's been cut up real bad, and is bleeding internally," she lowered her head. "I could go in for an operation, but that would jeopardize the health of the baby; Lieutenant Carter already said no."

Hammond considered her for a moment, rapping his fingers on his desk. He knew how hard it was for the doctor to stand by and watch a patient die. But he also knew, as well as she, that the baby the Lieutenant was carrying stood a greater chance of survival than it's mother…and if it was one or neither, everyone would reluctantly agree on the one. "How much longer does she have?"

"It's hard to say, sir," Fraiser said softly, looking back up. "I'd say a few hours, probably enough time to birth the baby."

Hammond nodded solemnly, dropping his head to his hands briefly. This was going to be a long day for them all.

XxX

**To my reviewers: I propose an offer. Challenge me to a one-shot. I dont know anything past season 8, and I'd prefer only Sam x Jack, Daniel x someone, Teal'c x Someone pairings...no promises that I'll TAKE the challenge, school and cross country being a bear, but I'll see what I can do XD**


	4. My Reality

The last "long" chapter. the others are shorter than this, about 800 words? Anyway, uhm, so this is what I said to all of you in an explination in a PM (most all of you), for not updating earlier: I skipped (yesterday) so I could respond to all the reviews first! I wanted to see my feedback and let my readers know I enjoyed having their opinions!

Answering common questions: Hammond wasnt supposed to be "cowardly" and not strong hearted, it was I couldnt write it in correctly. Plus it made the last cahpter better.

Sam was in the Marines, Jack was in the air force still...kind of made it easier on the CoC, so it was EASIER to have a realtionship.

Keep those challenges coming! I may not use them all but I'll try to do them eventually! (one shot themes please)

Chapter Three: My reality.

"We managed to chase out the Goa'uld, with some help from the Asguard, just a few years ago," Lieutenant Carter was saying, her voice surprisingly steady. Major Carter was stationed on one side of her bed, lightly grasping her hand, somewhat awkwardly, of course. On the other side sat Colonel O'Neill, watching the story intently, at intervals flicking his gaze to the Major's face. Daniel and Teal'c sat at the foot of her bed, Daniel offering his support with a light touch or shake of her foot, gracing a smile on her face each time. And at the right times, Teal'c would nod his head or cock an eyebrow, allowing her to feel at home.

With a quick glance, she continued. "A few weeks ago, an Asguard ship crashed off of the coast of California. We couldn't manage a cover story and the whole truth about the Stargate was revealed," she said, shuddering at the thought. "It was a disaster."

_She shook her head at the scene on the computer screen, a shiver running down her spine and a tear leaking out of her eyes. She swiped at the salty drop furiously, not letting it reach her cheek. Out front, on the mountain, a mob was formed, posters being thrust into the air and shouts being hurled at the people standing on the pedestal. _

_Jack, Daniel and Hammond were out on the stand, answering questions, giving a speech. "I should be out there with them!" she muttered angrily, swiping at another tear. But General Hammond had told her he didn't think it was wise, Daniel hinted hard that she shouldn't be out there and Jack had plainly put his foot down._

"_No risking the baby," they said, each in their own way. Sam slammed her hand down on the desk. _They_ weren't the ones who'd been carrying the life form inside them for the past eight and half months. _They_ didn't have to suffer the morning sickness, pains, cravings, mood swings, everything. How would _they_ know what was best for the baby._

_Sam felt a hand grasp her shoulder and twisted her head, finding herself staring up into Teal'c eyes. She gave him a small smile, and he sat down next to her, both of them watching the screen. His presence jabbed a feeling of guilt into her stomach. He should be out there as well, and they all knew it, but the president had forbidden it, saying you couldn't introduce an alien device AND an alien (who had been working for their enemies, he had so hatefully pointed out) in the same day. (In O'Neill's words…who even voted for Kinsey!) _

_The two of them settled down to watch the mob yelling, listening over the microphone to the questions being thrown at them._

"_Why did you keep this a secret for so long?"_

"_What exactly was that ship?"_

"What other secrets is our government hiding?"

"_Have you met ET!"_

"_Does this explain the increase in Mad Cow Disease?"_

"_I thought I saw an alien walking down my street yesterday, small, green, one eye, said his name was Dave…did you let one loose?"_

"_Is there any threat level to be established?"_

"_Can we use planets as prisons?"  
_

"_Can you let me go to another planet for my honeymoon?"_

"That had to be horrible," Carter murmured, shuddering. Looking to her teammates, she saw the same reaction pass around them. O'Neill's distant look, Daniel's wide eyes, Teal'c's somber stare, directed towards the ground.

"It was," Lieutenant Carter said, her eyes glazing over at the memory. "If Kinsey hadn't been elected for president…"

O'Neill's eyes, which had been focusing on a high point on the wall across the room, snapped to the Lieutenant. As always, when his gaze rested on her, a small tinge of pink (not noticeable to any of his teammates, except Teal'c, of course) danced onto his cheeks. "_Kinsey_ is president?" he asked, glancing at the others to make sure he heard it right. "Who voted for him?"

Samantha shook her head. "We think he bribed his way in," she said softly, her face consorting as pain shot across her abdomen. Her hand clenched on Carter's as she ground her teeth together, sweat beading on her forehead.

Carter let her alternate self squeeze her hand, murmuring soft words of comfort and looking awkwardly at the others. Teal'c glanced respectively away, Daniel shot her an uncomfortable, supporting grin, fidgeting in his seat, and O'Neill met her gaze for a second, then glanced down to the white knuckle grip latched onto her hand and looked away quickly.

Moments later, it passed, and the Lieutenant's hand went limp as she fell back to her pillow, eyes closed and breathing heavily. Her eyes flicked open a crack, and she rasped, "Water."

The three men each scrambled for the jug, but it was O'Neill who reached it first, pouring a cup full and coming back to the Lieutenants side. He slid his hand under her head and pulled it up slightly, tipping the cup down to her lips. She parted them and allowed the water to slide down her throat. After a sip or two, her eyes blinked open and she slid her hand up to take the cup from O'Neill's, nodding to him in thanks. She laughed weakly.

"It's ironic," she said softly, tears brimming on her eyes as she spoke, seemingly to no one in particular. "My husband and I, we tried so hard to have a baby. I had…so many miscarriages…we thought it was impossible. The day I told him I was pregnant again…" a tear slipped out of her eyes, sliding down her cheek. She sucked on her lower lip for a moment to keep it from quivering. "We could barely believe it…he put his hand on my arm and asked me how far along I was…the miscarriages, they each happened within two months, save one case…when I told him I was already at two and a half months…," she drew a shuddering breath. "He was so happy…he couldn't wait to be a father. And now…he's not even here…."

The other four exchanged glances, none of them knowing what to say. Sam squeezed her alternate's hand in some attempt of comfort. Daniel spoke up, "Who was he?" he asked softly.

Samantha tilted her head at him, and smiled warmly, wiping a tear away from her cheek. Her gaze said _you should know_, and she said nothing, shaking her head. When she spoke again, she continued her story. "It was just the other day that we heard the news about the ship…"

XxX

General Hammond put the red phone down with a small click. Leaning back in his seat, a smug smile spread across his face. After talking with the doctor, he knew that the phone calls he had been dreading earlier were going to have to be made, and, as it turned out, they didn't go as bad as he would have thought. Although the situation was dark, a ray of hope seemed to be shining brightly….

XxX

So what's Hammond up to? And how's the explination going? Hehe, arent I mean? I know I am. But, you love me anyway!


	5. The attack

OOokay, uhm, I had someone tell me "I think a c-section is called for!" uhm, yes, probably. I didnt quite think about it though when I wrote it (since everything's written ahead of time), and I wanted them all to be in the room (well, you'll see) when it happened...so uhm, sorry about that little...error? Thanks though stc! I might have to re-write and re-post this chapter. and "entropic" cascade faliure? crap? That's like "lofitly wedded..." I make horrible mistakes like that ((blush)) thanks for the heads up

Chapter Four: The Attack

Last time: "It was just the other day that we heard the news about the ship…," she said, her eyes clouding over. "It seemed as though it completely disappeared off of the radar. A smaller vessel, a submarine, dispatched from Russia, went to check it out. We heard of their submarine, and, in a panic, sent our own out after them. When our submarine made it to the site, we saw the Russian vessel. It was a mess, looking like it had been chewed on all over by countless insects. We went to inspect it and that's when we found them. The replicators," she said, stopping to suck in a breath as another pain shot across her stomach.

Carter cast a nervous glance at the clock, and then back at the Lieutenant. The contractions were coming almost five minutes apart. As her alternate self took a swig of water, waiting to catch her breath again, Carter alerted the others to the time. Teal'c slipped out of the room silently to get the doctor. Samantha barely noticed his lack of presence before continuing.

"We launched an attack on them, sure that we succeeded. It was a day later when we realized the base was infested. We'd switched on the news too, only to see reports about them from all the other countries of the world. It was then we realized we were screwed. Yesterday, they began attacking us…Jack, Daniel and Teal'c ushered me to the gate room…but, they were all over the gate and the computers. Daniel was the one who thought of the Quantum Mirror. We ran for the room it was being held in as best as we could, I could only run so well, after just going into labor. We had replicators at our heels. Daniel, Teal'c and Jack kept them at bay," she paused, her eyes flicking to O'Neill, who hadn't missed the both times she used his alternate self's first name. He nodded silently, avoiding looking at Major Carter as he did, and she continued.

"We got to the mirror just in time to turn the device on. They sent me through, telling me they'd be right behind me. I touched the mirror and looked back for them, but they waved at me one last time and shut it off. I collapsed and woke up…here," she finished with a whisper and another grunt of pain.

Before any of them could ask any more questions, or even say any words of comfort, the door flew open and Janet Frasier walked in. She eyed up her patient for a moment, then the visitors. "I'll need you all out," she said, her voice stern, but kind. "She's too close to delivery."

Each nodded in understanding, hauling themselves up from the seat and making their way to the door. But Samantha had other ideas. Her hand snaked around to grab O'Neill's wrist before he could leave, and tightened on Carter's hand. She looked Fraiser in the eye, "Let them stay, please…"

XxX

It was about an hour later, and Lieutenant Carter was minutes away from delivery. Sweat poured down her ashen face and her eyes rolled wildly, flicking from Sam to Jack to Janet at her feet. As another wave of pain rolled over her, her eyes began rolling into the back of her head.

"Sam," a voice said, calling her back. "Samantha, stay with me, you're almost there, I need you to give a final push."

The Lieutenant struggled for conciousness, tightening her grasp on the Colonel and Majors hands, grunting in pain. Over her head, Carter and O'Neill exchanged a nervous glance, each shifting their attention back to Samantha when Janet said, excitedly, "I see a head!"

XxX

Ten minutes later, Major Carter was holding a sleeping baby boy, with a tuft of dark hair and shimmering blue eyes, in her arms, looking down on her softly. She looked up to the baby's mother, who was lying on the bed, pale white and sweating, breathing deeply. Sam couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry in her heart.

On the other side of the bed, O'Neill whisked away a stray hair from the Lieutenants face. He glanced up to Carter, holding the small child delicately in her arms, and felt his breath catch. Swallowing, he looked back to the Lieutenant. "What's his name?" he asked softly.

"Isaac," two voices chorused. Lieutenant Carter blinked her eyes open to look at the Major, smiling gently. "I guess even in other realities, we think alike," she murmured softly before closing her eyes again.

Sam smiled, and shifted her gaze to the Colonel, who was casting her a disbelieving look. Shrugging, she bounced the baby softly in her arms. After a moment, she looked up again, only to see O'Neill's eyebrows knitted together. "Sir?" she asked quietly.

He parted his lips slightly before saying anything. When he did speak, he was hesitant. "Who's his father?" he asked softly.

After a deep breath, Samantha's eyes blinked open, and she glanced at O'Neill, smiling warmly. "You are, silly," she said, before she closed her eyes again and the machines attached to her started beeping.

Sam was glad she had enough sense of mind to put the baby down on the bed in front of her before her world went black and she collapsed.

xXx

One more chapter! I think! THanks for all your support so far everyone!


	6. Oh

Haha, whoops, my bad, this is a long chapter too. XD Enjoy. Uhm, yes, well, this is the last one, I may, probably will not, do an epilogue, I dont think it calls for it...besides I have another story in mind...it's a little sad and OOC but it'll be cute...I promise! It's a one-shot too...Anyway, read and enjoy! OH and by the way, THIS chapter is OOC ((bangs head on desk))

Chapter Five: Oh….

Last time: Sam was glad she had enough sense of mind to put the baby down on the bed in front of her before her world went black and she collapsed.

"Sam!" Jack yelled, not knowing which one he was referring to. Cursing, he was glad when a mere second later, Janet came running in. She thumbed open the Lieutenants eyelids and flicked a light into them.

"She's slipped into a coma!" she yelled, drawing the attention of the other nurses in the hall, calling them to her aid. She glanced to Carter, who was lying crumpled on the floor. "What…"

"I'll take care of her," O'Neill interrupted, already on the other side of the bed and scooping Isaac off of it, placing him in the small bed nearby. "You take care of the Lieutenant."

Janet paused for a moment, then nodded, and with the help of the other nurses, pulled the bed out of the room and down the hallway. After she left, Jack yanked off his jacket, leaving him in a tight black tee, and crumpled it into a ball. Bending down, he placed the balled up jacket on the ground. Sliding his arms under the unconscious Carter's knees and neck, he adjusted her so she had her head resting on a makeshift pillow.

After he had her laid out, he looked down on her fragile form and, frustrated, stood up, slamming his fist into the wall and leaning his head on it. It had been painful for him to watch the alternate Carter go through pregnancy and especially birth, when all he could think about was _his _Carter. Sighing, he fell into a seat, cradling his head in his hands as he watched Carter through his fingers, hoping she would wake up soon.

--

Sam shifted slightly, and felt cold, hard floor under her. Her arms felt clammy and she felt the sweat beading on her upper lip. She didn't…did she? Blinking her eyes open, she groaned. Oh yes she did. She turned her head slightly, licking her lips, and realized…someone had given her a pillow…

Before she knew it, someone was kneeling down next to her, pressing a cup to her lips. She swallowed the water gratefully, feeling the senses return to her body, but still, her eyes remained close. She heard a familiar voice mutter something worriedly under their breath, but couldn't quite place it. Something else pressed against her lips, and she parted them, allowing the substance to fall into her mouth. Chocolate. She chewed it, and, once more, felt energy spread to her finger tips.

Blinking her eyes open again, slowly, she found herself peering into the face of Colonel O'Neill. His eyebrows were knitted together in worry, and his mouth was twisted in frustration. When he saw her eyes, his face visibly relaxed. "Welcome to the land of the living, Carter," he said, rocking back to sit on his heels.

"Sir?" she asked. Her brain was still foggy and she felt a headache coming on. With a slight grunt, she pressed one hand to her forehead.

"You passed out, Carter," he said. Sam gazed up into his face, only to find it etched with worry. Groaning, she shifted her hand so that her arm was now covering her eyes. "Right after Lieutenant Carter told us who her husband was, too," O'Neill said, his eyes dancing with humor.

Sam felt her cheeks heat up in a furious blush. She knew she had. _Good job, Sam,_ she berated herself._ Way to take the news well. You knew it anyway._

_But it still came as a shock_, part of her mind argued. _You never thought you'd be holding yours and O'Neill's son, no matter how much you wanted it, did you._

_No, _she admitted to herself. "Sorry, sir," she mumbled.

O'Neill swished a hair out of her face, resting his fingers on her arm that covered her eyes for a second. "Don't apologize, Carter," he said softly.

She inched the arm off of her eyes and peeked a glance at him. Deciding it was time to get up, she pressed her hands firmly on the ground beside her, and pushed herself to a sitting position, only to have the world spin around her.

"Easy, Carter," O'Neill said before dropping his arm over her shoulder and sliding her to a wall. She leaned back against it gratefully, pulling her knees up. Too much work to keep her head upright, she rested it on O'Neill's shoulder.

"the Lieutenant?" she muttered, closing her eyes as she breathed in O'Neill's scent.

Jack gazed down at Carter, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He twisted the hand that was draped behind her to rest it on her shoulder. "She lapsed into a coma."

Sam turned her head to look up at him, and opened her mouth to say something. Before she could speak, however, her words were interrupted by the squall of a child. Grimacing, but warmly, O'Neill slipped his arm out from behind her and stood up, picking up the small baby and cradling him in his arms, sitting back down against the wall gently.

Smiling warmly, Sam leaned over and stroked the small mass of hair on the baby's head. "He's adorable," she said softly. O'Neill nodded, shifting a hand to grasp one of the small hands. "What's going to happen to him now?"

A cough from the doorway drew their attention, and they both looked up to find Hammond. "That's why I'm here," he said, waving a hand at them to keep them from standing. "The Lieutenants gone," he said softly, bowing his head in respect as Jack and Sam exchanged sorrowful glances. "Dr. Fraiser told me her suspicion that she wasn't going to make it."

"So, Isaac…" Sam begun.

"Is in your custody. I called the president already. Under the circumstances, he said if you wish to raise the son as your own, he can make a special case to wave the regulations for the both of you."

Shock played across both of their faces, and, without a glance at each other, they both nodded. Hammond smiled. "I'll let him know right away then," he said, nodding to the both of them before walking back out the door.

As soon as he was gone, Carter turned to look at O'Neill. His lips were parted slightly in shock, and his eyes were filled with emotion. Shifting the baby to one arm, he freed his other hand and tipped her chin up, bringing her lips to his. She fell into his kiss instantly, and only broke when Isaac voiced his opinion.

Laughing, they both turned to the baby boy, and O'Neill bounced him lightly in his arms. Sam leaned against Jack, resting her head on his shoulder again, and placed her finger in the baby's grasp, hardly able to believe that she could finally have the life she dreamed of. Picking her head up, she looked into O'Neill's eyes, and could tell he felt the same.

Searching in his brown orbs for a moment, she said, "I love you, Jack."

His face displayed shock for a moment, but that melted away and he bent down to kiss her again too. In her ear, he whispered, "I love you, too."

xXx

God...((Dies)) that was SO out of character it wasnt even funny. I understand if you dont like this chapter...but anyways, that's the end sorry it's so corny...very corny...EXTREMELY corny...


End file.
